


The Cat

by Highlady_ofbooks



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlady_ofbooks/pseuds/Highlady_ofbooks
Summary: Feyre comes home to an unexpected surprise from Rhys.





	The Cat

“Ummm, Rhys? Can you come here for a sec?” I called.

 

Rhys walked out from the bedroom, a pair of black sweatpants hanging low on his hips. His hair was dripping. The droplets of water on his body reflected the sunlight streaming in, drawing attention to his muscled torso. 

 

_ I just wanna lick hi-- _

 

“Yes, Feyre?” Rhys had a smirk on his face, no doubt knowing where my thoughts drifted to. 

 

I pointed to the black ball of fur curled up on our couch. “What is that?”

 

“That is a cat. You see, they are a mammal.  Also-”

 

I walked up to my husband and smacked his head. “I know what a cat is, Prick. I meant what is a cat doing in our house.” 

 

“Well, Darling,” Rhys started to explain, rubbing his head, “On my way home from work, I noticed this poor thing poking around the dumpster in an alley. It was clearly a stray, so I took it to the vet and got her checked out. The vet said she was alright other than being starved. She gave a list of stuff I should get her and sent me on my way. When I left, I got everything on the list and took her here. I was waiting for you to get home before choosing a name. Surprise?”

 

I always knew that Rhys had a kind heart, but I was still struck by his actions. I noticed he looked a little nervous, as if I would dislike the kitten. I wrapped my arms around him, grateful that the fates led me to this man.

 

“Of course we can keep her, Rhys.” I murmured into the crook of his neck.

 

I pulled away slightly to lean up and place a kiss on Rhys’s warm lips. His hands tightened around my waist, but I broke away. The feline’s eyes opened when I walked halfway towards her. She stretched and walked over to me, sniffing at my feet. I waited patiently for her to decide I was worth trusting. When it appeared she trusted me, I reached down carefully to stroke her furry head. The kitten accepted my touch and I continued petting and stroking her silky fur.

 

“Luna.” I said.

 

“What?” Rhys replied.

 

“The kitten,” I elaborated, “I want to name her Luna. That is, if you agree to it.”

 

Rhys joined me in caressing the animal. “I love it.”

 

And that is how we adopted Luna the kitten.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts!
> 
> Tumblr: bookaholic1012


End file.
